Succubus Harem/Harem
Harem are a group of Succubi: Succubus A, Succubus B, Succubus C and Succubus D. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue 4 Succubi share the same dialogue "Ufufufu, we'll play with everyone..." "Come now, and stay in the garden of pleasure..." "We were invited by Lady Natasha to join the feast. Aside from that, we hold nothing against this village..." "Naturally, we can also drain energy from women. It's very sweet and has a nice taste... ♪" "We're not interested in revenge, but... I love this kind of feast. ♪" "Welcome to the harem, ufufufu..." "You're a lucky one. We're going to have lots of fun playing with you...♪" "Come now, we're going to show you heaven... ♪" "You have a delicious smell... I'm going to taste lots of your semen. ♪" "This village is already ours. We'll squeeze the men as much as we want... ♪" "This is my tail, you can use it for various things. ♪" (+1 Bewitching Tail) "Use this money, please. ♪" (+ 1115G) "I'll give you this medicine so you don't fall too much in love..." (+1 De-Love Potion) "Hey... Can you give me a cherry?" (Give 1 Cherry) *Yes - "Ufufu...thanks. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me... In that case, I'll just have some of your semen. ♪" "Can you give me some money? We want to do lots of fun things...♪" (Give 669G) *Yes - "Ufufu...thanks. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me... In that case, I'll just have some of your semen. ♪" *Not enough money - "...Huh, you don't have any money?" "Can you give me a boost drink? I want to make the other guys drink it every night. ♪" (Give 1 Boost Drink) *Yes - "Ufufu...thanks. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "So you won't give it to me... In that case, I'll just have some of your semen. ♪" "Would you like to play with us too...? You can be honest..." *I don't want to play - "You're so stubborn... Fufufu, now I really want to play with you..." *I want to play - "As you wish then... We'll play with you plenty...♪" (+10 Affinity) *I want to be played with - "Is that better for you...? Fufufu, we'll play with you plenty... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I'll play with you! - "I hate violent people..." (-5 Affinity) "Fufufu... It's okay, you don't need to be scared..." *I'm scared - "You don't need to be afraid... You'll forget all of your fears soon...♪" *I'm not scared - "Ufufu, good boy..." (+10 Affinity) *How amusing - "We're amusing...?　You're a strange child..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you want a kiss? Or a blowjob? Or, some actual sex...? Ufufu, I wonder what you'll choose...?" *I don't want anything - "Fufufu, it's useless to resist... We'll show you lots of pleasure... ♪" *A kiss - "You want a kiss... Ufufu, such a pure child...♪" (+10 Affinity) *A blowjob - "You want it in my mouth? Well then, I'll show you lots of pleasure...♪" (+10 Affinity) *Actual sex - "You're so impatient, ufufu... Well then, I'll show you lots of pleasure...♪" (+10 Affinity) "I love being lewd... ♪ You do too, right?" *Love it - "I love honest children, ufufu... Then let's enjoy doing lewd things. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Hate it - "Actually, I don't like it either... Ufufu, I'm being straightforward...♪" *Neither - "It's neither... Which is it? I'm not sure..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you want to do good things with us? Or do you want to do something bad...?" *I want to do something good - "Ufufu... Then let's do something good... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I want to do something bad - "Ufufu... Then let's do something we shouldn't... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Aren't they the same thing? - "So you've figured out the punishment of the harem... ♪" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Harem: "Would you like to become the master of the harem? We'll give you our service, ufufu." With Eva Succubus A: "Ah, aren't you Eva?!　It's been a while!" Eva: "Oh, yep...long time no see..." Succubus B: "Huh, no way... Miss Eva's burning a potato?!" Eva: "What's with that nickname...? And I certainly burn potatoes and run away." Succubus C: "Is it true that you also burned down the village mayor's house while you were at it...?" Eva: "No, that was just mishandling of the fire... I intended to finish by striking the village mayor with a shovel." Succubus D: "So the "Bloody Tuesday" incident was Miss Eva's doing! That's terrible, you're practically a terrorist!" Eva: "Hey, I just wanted an excuse to skip work for a bit... I planned on just destroying the farming tools, but I got too excited..." With Succubus: Succubus: "Everyone, I've got sweet potatoes." Succubus A: "Wow, I can taste it just by looking at them!" Succubus B: "I'm bored with the taste!" Succubus C: "I've gotten tired of eating them!" Succubus D: "My cause of death will be potatoes!" Succubus: "It is a pleasure and a blessing. There's no need to restrain yourselves, we have plenty stockpiled." With Angels: Angels: "It's a crowd of filthy succubi..." Harem: "Hmph, for angels who behave elegantly... You girls sure take delight in toying with men." Angels: "W-we don't enjoy it! It's our mission, so it can't be helped..." Eden is recruited Eden: "This Eden was just passing by chance... Are you dissatisfied with the task Ilias has given you, angel soldiers?" Angels: "Th-that's not it. We enjoy it with our hearts--" Harem: "You are having fun with it!" Angels: "Grrr..." Harem: "Hmph, lying angels!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Harem: "And then, that girl..." The Harem are having girl talk... happens 2nd Action: Harem: "Ufufu... ♪" Harem sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 3rd Action: Harem: "Let's dance, everyone ♪" The Harem is dancing a cheerful dance! ...But nothing happened. uses Demon Eyes of Seduction 4th Action: Harem: "Ufufu, it's a demon's gaze...♪" happens 5th Action: Harem: "This is a service. ♪" The Harem presents a gift! Milk Category:Monsters Category:Group Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Artist: D AM Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2